Jealousy
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: Karakura High's Spring formal is coming up; Orihime plans to go with Ichigo, and Rukia is okay with that...Or is she? What's with this sudden feeling that's taking over Rukia? Can she figure it out before the big night?


**A/N: Just a little warning, this story started out being simply about a dance, but it kinda goes from setting to setting and switches moods a lot…But I don't know…I just HAD to write something Ichiruki : ) Hopefully it's not that bad! I hope you enjoy!!**

***

"Kurosaki-kun!!! Kuchiki-san!!"

Said people stopped in their tracks and looked back at the waving orange-haired girl.

"Hey, Inoue!" Rukia smiled warmly as the other girl walked up to her and Ichigo.

"Hey." Ichigo greeted in turn.

Orihime smiled brightly and took said, "Kuchiki-san, Tatsuki-chan and I were going with the other girls to the mall tonight, to shop for dresses for the dance! We were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Rukia stared at her for a moment. "But… I already have plenty of dresses-" she started explaining, thinking of all the dresses she 'borrowed' from Ichigo's younger sister, completely unaware that she needed something much fancier for the Karakura High's Spring Formal.

Ichigo interrupted her by scoffing. He cocked an eyebrow. "_You_ have a dress for the dance?" He asked skeptically.

Rukia stared at him with a cross between confusion and annoyance. Shouldn't _he_ know by now that she had no trouble in the clothes department?

"Pleease Kuchiki-san!" Orihime unexpectedly took Rukia's small hand in both of hers in a pleading gesture. "Maybe you'll see something you like better! And I would really like your help on buying my dress! Pleeease! We'll have lots of fun!"

"O-okay, Inoue," How could she say no to that? "I guess I'll be there."

"Yay!" Orihime happily clapped her hands together. "I have to go home now, but I'll see you tonight!" she declared, still beaming. "Bye Kurosaki-kun!" she added as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Inoue." he mumbled, not entirely caring if she heard or not- he just wanted to get home. "Come on, Rukia." He said scowling to the girl who was still staring after Orihime. "Let's go."

"Huh?" she blinked, returning from her thoughts to see the perpetually angry-faced orange-haired boy beside her.

She'd been thinking about this dance, the so-called 'Spring Formal' she'd found out about earlier today…

"_So Kuchiki-san," One of the girls who sat at lunch with her, Tatsuki and Orihime started. "Are you going with Kurosaki to the dance?"_

"_What do you mean?" Rukia asked dumbly, confused by the double meaning in her words. The school had just announced that the 'Spring Formal' would take place this Saturday, and her friends had told Rukia that it was a dance. She had planned on going, and she had supposed she'd make Ichigo tag along too, but, what exactly did this girl imply?_

"_She means," the sharp-faced Ryo said with mild exasperation. "if you are going to ask him to go to the dance with you on Saturday. As a couple."_

_Rukia felt the sensation of déjà vu as she spit out a fountain of the carton juice she'd been drinking._

"_It _is _girl's choice." Tatsuki said now. "You have to ask _someone_. We just figured since you two spend so much time together…"_

_Rukia laughed nervously and swatted her hands in a dismisive manner. "Kurosaki-kun and I are just friends!" she said mechanically. This wasn't the first time her friends had speculated incorrectly about their relationship. After all, how could they guess what was _really_ going on was fighting Hollows and jumping between worlds and such… Insinuations were only to be expected. She, a Kuchiki, shouldn't let it get to her._

"_Oh, okay then." One of them said. "So do you have anyone in mind?"_

"_Not really." She said, her school-girl smile and attitude back in place. "How about you?"_

_They all went on talking about their prospectives and plans to ask them, while Rukia decided to take a little break and check her cell phone for Hollow activity._

_She'd walked to a more secluded part of the school ground for privacy, and she'd just flipped her phone open when she heard a somewhat timid voice behind her. "Kuchiki-san?" _

_Turning around, Rukia saw the familiar girl. "Oh, what is it, Inoue?" she said with concern. The two had developed a bond ever since Orihime had risked her life and had come along with Ichigo to stop her from being executed. It had become even stronger after Rukia had helped rescue Orihime in Hueco Mundo after being kidnapped by Aizen._

"_I was just… wondering…" Orihime searched for words._

"_About what?" Rukia encouraged her to go on. "You can tell me anything." She said, smiling genuinely._

"_Well, since you said you weren't asking Kurosaki-kun to the dance…" Orihime had begun to fiddle with the end of her yellow school sweater, and she stared at her feet, avoiding Rukia's eyes. "I was wondering if- if I could ask him… to the dance? Would that be okay?"_

_Her nervousness touched Rukia, and she found it silly that she should need to ask her about this. "Listen to me Orihime," she waited for said girl to look at her before going on. "You don't need my permission to ask Ichigo to a dance, or anyone's for that matter. Just so you know for next time. But in any case, of course you can ask him." Rukia smiled and Orihime returned it. "I'm sure you'll have a great time." _

Now that Rukia thought about it, it _was _weird that Orihime had been so nervous over that one thing. Did that mean…?

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo's rough voice once again brought her back. "Are you coming, or what?!"

"Shut up! I'll be right there, Idiot." she had to jog to catch up to him to join him on the way home. She forgot about her wondering for a while, even though she wondered if Orihime had already asked him…

Later that afternoon, Ichigo lay sprawled on his bed, trying to take a nap, while Rukia sat on the floor at his feet, pushing random buttons on her cell phone, while really her mind was thinking up ways to ask him if Orihime had asked him to the dance yet.

"Hey, Ichigo." she said in a voice strong enough that he'd hear in his sleep.

"What the hell is it now?" she hear his groggy and grumpy reply. "A Hollow?" It sounded as if what he meant to say was that only a Hollow would be a good enough excuse to interrupt his attempt at rest.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" she asked, deciding to spare Orihime by not mentioning her name.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" His voice held a minor interest now.

"Just curious." Rukia shrugged.

"Hmph. Well, no. Why? Are _you_ planning to ask me?" He had sat up so that Rukia could see he was still scowling, but his voice held some amusement in it.

"Baka. Like I said, I was just curious. Forget I said anything, it's _your _problem if you can't get any girl to ask you to a dance." Rukia smirked shamelessly, keeping her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest non-chalantly.

"Wha- What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?! Hey!" He shouted at her back as she stood and started to leave.

"Nothing to get so excited over. I'm leaving now to go dress shopping with Inoue, good luck with your problem." She peeked slightly over her shoulder to see with satisfaction the orange-head's gaping mouth and several popped veins.

With that small victory, she left the house and started walking to meet up with Orihime, feeling silently relieved that she still hadn't asked Ichigo to the dance.

But why should she feel relieved? It's not like it was any of her business anyway. And she'd been the one to tell her to go for it in the first place.

So why did she suddenly feel like this? Like she wanted to pull out the girl's hair and elbow her ribs with violent force?

This was her friend! The one she'd gone to Hueco Mundo and faced an Espada for! The one who'd done risked her life for her in Souls Society merely two months after meeting her!

Still, right now Rukia wanted nothing more than to use as Sode no Shirayuki's blade sharpener.

There was a name for this emotion, But what was it…?

"You're just jealous that Orihime is going with Ichigo to the dance and _you're_ going all **alone**."

Rukia flinched before she realized the words weren't meant for her.

"I'm just saying," A brown-haired girl talking a few feet off with Tatsuki and Orihime replied. "Kurosaki isn't the friendliest guy around, Orihime should brace herself just in case-"

"Don't be stupid!" Tatsuki reprimanded, her hands were fists and she seemed to be trying to hold back from using them. "Orihime don't listen to her! She's just trying to psych you out so she won't be the only dateless girl at the dance."

It seemed to late though, Orihime's eyes were downcast and sad. She seemed to be in deep thinking.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun may act all tough, but he's just a softie at heart." Rukia intervened, making her presence known for the first time. "And he's not a total idiot to turn someone like Orihime down." She said securely, casting her friend an encouraging smile.

Even though she sounded completely confident, a tiny voice inside of her told her that she was hoping for the opposite.

_No! Orihime is my friend! And so is Ichigo! I want them to be happy._ She quickly silenced the voice.

"Okay, well, now that Kuchiki-san is here, we can go buy the dresses." Tatsuki declared.

After a half hour of searching through stocks, waiting in line for changing rooms, and finding the specific shade of pink, Rukia finally understood the true meaning of shopping.

She was exhausted by the end of the hour, and she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door of the changing room inside which was Orihime, with what must have been an entire rack of discarded dresses on her lap.

Waiting for her friends to finish changing into the possible dresses for the thirteeth time, Rukia had some time to think.

_There's always the chance that Ichigo will say no… No, he's way too nice for that, he knows it would hurt Orihime, and he'd never do that. _

_But then, the girls had said something about going as a couple. Did that mean that, if he agreed, Ichigo and Orihime would be a couple? Maybe if he knew that, Ichigo would turn her down._

_No, no way. He'd never hurt her like that. Besides, who in their right minds would turn someone like Orihime down? She was beautiful; she had a pretty face, a perfect body, god-given attributes to her chest… Not to mention she was kind, feminine… and tall. _

_Everything Rukia wasn't. _

_She and Ichigo would make a great couple. They'd be happy. And who was she to mess with that? Why couldn't she just accept it and be happy for them? It's not like he'd be better off with someone else. It's not like _she_ had anything better to offer…_

"I think this is it!" Orihime's triumphant squeal reached Rukia before she fell backwards upon the changing room door being opened.

"Orihime, it's beautiful!" Tatsuki admired her best friend, coming out of her own changing room in a soft blue strapless that reached just beyond her knees.

Orihime, who was in a long, deep red number smiled happily. "Thanks, Tatsuki-chan! What do you think, Rukia?"

Said girl started to get up from her awkward position, leaving all the previously discarded dresses on the floor. _Ichigo will definitely love it._ Was the first response that came to her mind. Instead, she said, "It truly is stunning, Inoue."

Orihime's smile grew gratefully, and she pulled Rukia into an unexpected hug. "Thank you Kuchiki-san." She said with deep meaning.

"You're welcome, Inoue." Rukia answered, surprised at the gesture, but she hugged her friend back none-the-less, reprimanding herself for her earlier thoughts.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san!" they broke apart at the sound of the girl's voice. "Look at the dress I found! Try it on, I think you'd look great in it!" She held up a pure white cocktail dress that had delicate straps that were meant to be tied around the neck and then flow behind her down to her waist. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"But-" Rukia began to complain but was stopped by none other that Orihime.

"Come on, Kuchiki-san! It can't hurt! And I bet whatever dress you have isn't as pretty as this one!"

Rukia wanted to complain, but, upon seeing all the fancy dresses her friends had picked out, she'd figured she'd need to get one too, because she was pretty sure Yuzu didn't have anything like this in her closet…

"I guess…" She remembered she had some money that Ichigo's Dad always made sure to give her in case she 'ever needed anything'. So she could afford it…

"Come on, Kuchiki-san! You didn't come shopping for nothing, did you?'' Tatsuki added.

"Okay. I'll try it on." Rukia finally agreed.

***

_Saturday, before the dance_

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said, making the petite girl lift her gaze from the manga she was reading comfortably while lying on her stomach on his bed. "Have you seen my blazer?" he asked, scanning his now-messy-room futilely one more time.

"I don't keep track of your things." she answered, annoyed that he'd interrupted her precious manga time, and just while things were getting interesting!

Ichigo scowled. "Sheesh, aren't you helpful." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rukia ignored him and ventured back into whatever adventure she was currently reading about.

"Damn, I could have sworn I left it right there!" he cursed, really getting frustrated now. "Rukia are you sure you didn't move it or something?"

Rukia, finally giving up on reading, gave an exasperated sigh, and nearly shouted, "I think I'd _know_ if I'd moved your stupid blazer! Stop blaming me for the fact that you can't even keep track of yourself!"

She scolded herself silently for snapping at Ichigo. She was just feeling a little more… irritable, lately.

Her friends' constant blabbering about this dance and all its implications and possible consequences had really gotten to Rukia's nerves. Now, not only did she have to worry about what she had to _do _at this thing (since she, of course, had never been to something like a high school dance), but also about the fact that it was apparently wrong that she would be going by herself-without a date, that is-, and then there was the fact that Orihime and Ichigo were going together.

The girl had finally gathered her courage and asked him, and, just as Rukia had predicted, Ichigo agreed.

The first day she'd been told of this dance, they told Rukia that whoever you went with would be your 'date', and that it would mean you were a couple.

So, did that mean that Orihime and Ichigo were a couple?

As much as Rukia hated to admit it, even to herself, the possibility had tormented her all week, and the worst part was that there was no one she could tell!

Usually, she could talk about anything with Ichigo, but this, for obvious reasons, was a different matter all together.

And Orihime… Well, that wasn't even an option.

So here was the result of the week's stress coming out.

"What the hell's up with the attitude, Rukia?" Ichigo asked angrily, almost shouting in the same tone she'd used.

_Get a hold of yourself, Rukia._

She sighed and tried to release her tension. "Nothing." she said in an uncharacteristic low voice.

Ichigo's entire demeanor changed almost instantly. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked with a concern she'd rarely ever heard in his voice.

Rukia shook her head and started to leave the room, but found the doorway blocked by a scowling orange-haired boy.

"Don't just leave like that without even answering me!"

"I told you; it's nothing." Rukia said a bit sharply while fruitlessly trying to shove the towering teenager out of the way. "Leave it alone, Ichigo."

"Don't give me that crap!" He said angrily. "I can tell something's bothering you, Rukia. Don't try to hide it from me." His brown eyes were intense as they glared into hers.

"Oni-chan!"

They immediately scrambled away from each other when they heard the voice, just realizing how close together they'd been standing. Their faces only inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes defiantly.

Yuzu came into view around the hall a moment later, holding up a hook with a neat looking black blazer hung on it. "Onii-chan I just got this back from the laundry, I found it this morning all wrinkled up in the bottom of your closet. Now it's all better!" she smiled brightly and they could practically see rainbows in the background.

"Oh-uhh, Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said, taking the hook from his sister's hand.

"Oh, and I took your dress there too, Rukia-chan. I hope you don't mind."

Rukia, pushing the scene from a moment earlier and all it's awkwardness to the back of her mind, she smiled and said. "Of course it's okay! Thank you, Yuzu-chan!"

After a quick 'You're welcome', Yuzu went back to wherever it was she would be performing the next housemother duties, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone, once again.

"I should be getting ready for the dance. I'm supposed to meet Orihime in less than an hour." Ichigo said, not exactly knowing how to follow up their previous moment. He never noticed how Rukia winced ever so slightly at the last part. "You should start soon too." He added to her, she was still comfortably dressed in one of Yuzu's sun dresses and hadn't even looked at her 'dance dress' all day.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get to that." she said, but instead of leaving, they both just stood there, never looking away from one another. It could have been one minute or one hour, either way, the moment seemed to expand to eternity. Even when they finally looked away, it seemed too soon.

Rukia stood at the other side of his room, which was now behind a closed door, wondering what had just happened.

After another moment, she left to get ready for the dance that she was not looking forward to.

-

"Oi! Rukia!" she was interrupted in the process of properly tying whatever ribbon she could find on the dress by the call, accompanied by knocking.

She paused her actions and waited for him to go on.

"I'm running late to meet up with Orihime, so I'll be going on ahead, is that okay?" his voice came muffled through the door, but Rukia had no trouble understanding.

As soon as he mentioned meeting up with _her_, she felt that painful pang again, aching in her chest.

"Sure, I'll catch up later." she called back loudly enough for him to hear. She was trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

For what seemed like the longest time, no more answer came from the other side of the door, and Rukia had just started thinking he'd already left when his voice came again. "… Rukia?"

His voice came softer now, so it was more difficult to understand, but Rukia heard him. "Yes? Ichigo?" she moved to stand pressed against the door just before she spoke, her voice was also soft. And then she waited flat against it for his next words, straining to hear every last muffled sound.

"Just… Remember I'm here for you… if you need to talk about anything… You know you can count on me for anything, right?."

Rukia listened intently, feeling multiple emotions stir inside her chest. She mumbled something like "Mmhm", that she wasn't sure he'd heard.

"You know I'll never let anything hurt you." He added, making it sound like a promise. Then he was quiet.

After a while of silence, Rukia knew he was gone.

-

_At the Dance_

"Hi everyone!" Rukia used her schoolgirl voice and smile to cheerily greet her group of friends, which at this moment included Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro; no sign of Ichigo or Orihime. Rukia pushed aside any suspicions her mind could think up.

"Kuchiki-san! You look even lovelier than usual!" Keigo squealed in his usual excitement.

Rukia pretended to blush and giggle timidly, while really wondering about the whereabouts of her missing friends.

Things continued like that for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by someone conspicuously clearing his throat. "Are we interrupting something?"

Ichigo arrived with his usual scowl, but wearing black dressing pants, a light blue button-up shirt and a black blazer over it. The sight of him had plenty of girls whispering and sighing in the background.

Rukia had to admit, it really was a more than enjoyable sight. There was only one problem: the orange-haired girl happily beaming at the world as she stood at his side, her hands held in a shy feminine manner, her long red dress making her look more stunning than usual.

Keigo being Keigo immediately jumped Ichigo while crying a river of tears saying something about the 'goddess he'd scored' and how proud he was. It didn't take long for Ichigo to kick him aside- no fancy suit could stop Ichigo from giving his friend a good foot in the face.

"You clean up nice." Rukia smirked slyly as she stood, cross-armed, greeting Ichigo, returning to the use of her usual, strong voice.

It was only then that he noticed his dark-haired friend- at least _really _noticed her.

For a long time, he just stood there, slightly wide-eyed, taking in the sight of Rukia.

She was wearing the simple, pure white knee-length dress her friends had convinced her to get that week, along with a few white and silver accessories provided at last minute by Yuzu, making Rukia look like the personification of her beautiful zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki.

Ichigo and Rukia continued staring at one another, for a moment forgetting that they weren't the only ones there, causing Uryu to clear his throat loudly, in order to break them out of their trance.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"So, Ichigo," Chad spoke unexpectedly, in an attempt to break the sudden tension in the air. "Why did it take you guys so long to get here?"

Orihime answered instead, instantly jumping into a long and energetic explanation of why she'd taken longer than expected getting ready, and how Ichigo had had to wait for her, even though she'd told him it be okay to go ahead of her, but he'd refused and waited for her. Orihime smiled a bit more tenderly while recounting this last part. Rukia glanced at her and Ichigo in turns, trying to see if his face showed any emotion similar to Orihime's, but found no tell tale sign of feelings on his permanent scowl.

_Why do you even care? Get a hold of yourself, Rukia. This is Ichigo, if he wants to wait for a girl to get ready, he's free to do whatever he wants- and _you're_ no one to stop him._

"Hey, Kuchiki-san," Mizuiro, the more sensible one in their group, noticed Rukia's expression fall slightly. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"

At Mizuiro's questioning, Ichigo turned his attention from Orihime's anecdotes to the rest of the group and glanced at Rukia.

His deep brown eyes were questioning; Rukia knew he'd noticed something was wrong, and his eyes pleaded her to tell him what it was, so that he could help, in whatever way he could. But how could she tell him what was wrong? When she herself barely understood…

Distractedly, she gave Mizuiro a vague answer that she didn't really think about or payed attention to, and averted her eyes from Ichigo's scrutinizing face.

"Ru- Err, Kuchiki, mind if I have a quick word with you? _Outside._" Ichigo said seriously.

He didn't wait for her answer and just started walking out, leaving a confused and mildly worried Orihime to stare after him.

Rukia followed without any further explanations.

"Rukia, do you mind telling me what the hell's been bothering you lately?" Ichigo pounced as soon as she slipped out the door of the Gym in which the dance was being held. "Is something wrong in Soul Society? Do you need to leave again?" He asked the last question with worry in his tone.

"Nothing is wrong in Soul Society. Stop worrying over nothing." She spoke as if she were scolding him. But Ichigo knew her more than well enough to see through her attempt.

"Rukia." He said her name, telling her silently to speak the truth.

Rukia was sure he wouldn't just let this go, so, not knowing what else to do, she said, "Stop being so persistant, fool. My problems are none of your business so stay out of it." Her words were harsh, but what really cut through Ichigo was the dry tone in which she'd spoken them.

Rukia, willing herself not to lose her stoic mask, saw Ichigo's face go from surprised, to hurt, to angry.

"Well if _that's _how you feel, you should have said so from the beginning, and I wouldn't have _bohered!_" Ichigo raised his voice, and there was venom in his words. As soon as he said it, he angrily pushed the doors open and disappeared into the Dance.

Rukia hadn't expected such a harsh response, and despite herself, felt her eyes prickling.

Knowing she wouldn't be composed if she went back in right away, she decided to find her favorite spot on the tree branch, while she let the soft breeze and the pale moonlight relax her.

_Idiot. Couldn't deal with your own emotions so you had to hurt him. Couldn't you just let him be happy and have a good time with his friends? And Orihime…_

"Stupid." she muttered to herself as another gust of wind ruffled her short hair and tickled her neck.

Wishing in vain that she could just spend the rest of the night up on that tree, Rukia finally mustered up the will to pull away and go back to the dance.

As soon as she was inside the Gym, Ichigo looked up and saw her. He glared at her while extending his arm to Orihime, saying, "Come on, Inoue. Let's dance." His eyes glared daggers at Rukia before leading the now-flushed Orihime to the dance floor, carefully avoiding the more crowded part of it.

Rukia felt as if she'd been punched, but once again told herself this was none of her business; she was doing the right thing in letting them be.

"Kuchiki-san, would you honor me with a dance?!" squealed Keigo with hearts in his eyes.

Rukia laughed nervously, trying to think of some way to avoid the situation, with no success. She was unexpectedly saved by the sound of, "Actually," Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses. "I'd like to dance this next song with Kuchiki-san, if she doesn't mind."

Rukia smiled gratefully and agreed, leaving Keigo to rant to Mizuiro.

Not having any previous experience with dancing, Rukia didn't really know what she was doing as they took to the dance floor, and Uryu didn't seem to be much better. Awkardly, they began swaying among the other couples.

Before long, and without her even noticing it, Rukia caught herself staring across the room at Ichigo, who moved with Orihime with an awkardness not unlike the one she was feeling now.

Sparing her own blue-eyed partner a glance, Rukia saw that his eyes also followed her previous line of sight. Only, he was gazing at the stunning girl with long orange hair as she danced with an ease and grace that inspired awe in those who saw her.

It went on like that for the rest of the long song; Rukia and Uryu staring longingly after the twirling, orange-haired couple.

Thousands of thoughts had been raging in Rukia's mind until the beeping of her cell phone- which she'd managed to bring along held with a strap from her pair of heels.

Uryu understood immediately and needed no explanation when she suddenly abandoned the dance and sprinted out the door, hurrying in the direction that the phone gave her.

She didn't get far before another pair of footsteps caught up to her, and ran just beside her.

"What was that? Leaving on your own without even telling me about the hollow?" Ichigo glared as he ran at her pace.

"It's just a hollow, Ichigo. I can handle that by myself." she said, not breaking her run.

Ichigo was just opening his mouth to reply when he was cut off by the unmistakable screech of the hollow that had just appeared a few feet in front of them.

Ichigo and Rukia halted and changed into their Shinigami mode in a practiced way.

The hollow was much bigger than Rukia had anticipated, and it was laughing loudly getting ready to attack.

Ichigo put his hand around the hilt of Zangetsu, and in a moment the gigantic sword was poised and ready to attack. Rukia unsheathed her own sword, settling into a battle stance.

"Damn, look at the size of that thing! And you were planning to come fight it alone." Ichigo scolded Rukia, just as he raised his sword and swung down on the hollow, who dodged the blow in a nick of time.

"Idiot! Don't be so egotistical!" Rukia countered, charging at the hollow with her own attack, swinging the sword and missing by one split second. "When are you gonna understand that I don't need you to help with every little thing!"

"Oh, yeah?!" He swung his sword. "Is that why you refused to let me help you with whatever's been bothering you?"

Rukia swung and swung again. "No, baka! That's got nothing to do with it!" Swing.

"Then what is it, Rukia?! What the hell's going on?!" He shouted angrier and swung again.

Rukia dodged a blow with no time to spare. "I told you-" Swing. "It's none of your business!" Swing.

"Don't give me that CRAP!" Ichigo landed the first blow. He and Rukia jumped back to avoid the hollow's wildly swinging claws. "I thought we had a connection!" Swing. "I thought we understood each other!" Swing. "_And tell each other everything!_" He sliced off a giant arm.

Rukia muttered a quick kido incantation that struck the hollow square in the chest, then ran her sword neatly along its body. "Of course we do! Don't be stupid!" Rukia looked directly at him with intensity in her eyes, not paying attention the falling monster behind her.

"Then why can't you tell me what's going on?!" He was looking at her too now, with equal intensity. "Why can't you trust me?!" He paused for a second. "I thought, if anything, we'd be closer after the Winter War!"

"I think that's the problem." Rukia accidentally muttered aloud, it had been very low, but she knew Ichigo had heard.

He stopped yelling and his face looked confused. "Wha- What?"

They were so engrossed in the conversation, that neither noticed the still conscious hollow, which seized the perfect opportunity and brought its sharp claws down in a surprise attack.

"Ichigo, _watch out!_"

Blood rained on the ground.

"RUKIA!!!"

Ichigo's eyes lit on fire and he drove his sword with mighty force straight through the hollow's head, making it dissolve at once.

"_Rukia!"_ he yelled, completely forgetting about their previous argument, only thinking about the fear that suddenly gripped him.

He fell to his knees beside her, where she was just barely holding herself on her knees with the support of her sword. She soon lost her grip and fell forward, not landing on the cold grass, but on a warm chest that held her in his arms at a distance. Deep worry was evident in his gaze.

"Rukia, why the _hell _did you do that?" He did his best to sound angry, but his fear and concern were evident in his voice.

Rukia had seen the hollow's attack and known Ichigo wouldn't have time to react, so she acted on impulse, much like she had on the first night they'd met, jumping in the way of the attack.

"Fool." Her voice sounded week, but she did her best to make it strong and commanding. "Weren't we talking about it just now?" she tried to smirk, but wound up coughing up blood instead, not able to stop for a few moments.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo desperately cried. "Stop talking, you idiot!" He said when her coughs died down. "Just conserve your strength until I get you to Orihime."

Rukia's face darkened a bit at the mention of the other girl's name, but Ichigo was already on his feet and shunpoing back to the Gym, so he didn't notice Rukia's expression, before she let herself slip into darkness.

***

When Rukia awoke, she was in a warm, soft bed, tucked in comfortably. She felt so nice that she hated to have to open her eyes.

They immediately met brown.

"You should probably rest a little longer." Ichigo said, careful to keep his voice low.

Ignoring his words, Rukia sat up and put a hand to her head, groaning. "What a night." she muttered remembering everything that happened in the last few hours. She noticed it was still dark outside, and the only light in Ichigo's bedroom was the moon's. She was now back in her gigai, wearing the white dress she'd put on for the dance.

"You said it." Ichigo agreed with her in a disapproving tone.

She ventured a look at him and saw in his eyes a mixture of disapproval, anger, and most of all, concern.

At that exact moment, seeing him bathed in the moon's silvery glow, with all the unspoken emotions in his eyes, Rukia finally realized what she had been feeling all day, and at the thought of it, she couldn't contain a smile which appeared on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Ichigo sounded tired and frustrated. Rukia's smile became more pronounced.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Ichigo looked like he was going to argue, but seeing her unwavering, placid smile made him stay silent.

Rukia knew he didn't understand yet, and she knew he desperately wanted to, but she also knew that he had understood that she was okay, and that she would eventually tell him, when the time was right.

"Go back to sleep." His rough order did nothing to conceal his concern and relief that she was alright.

Rukia watched him leave the room and come back a minute later with a blanket and a pillow in hand. He put the pillow on the floor, beside the bed Rukia was currently occupying, laid his head on it, then covered himself with the blanket.

_**Jealousy.**_

Rukia let herself ponder about this new found emotion, and on an impulse she asked, "Ichigo?"

"Hrmm?" Came the incoherent grunt from below.

"If you could have gone with anyone, who would you have taken to the dance?"

Rukia listened in silence to his soft rhythmic breathing, and figured he'd fallen asleep.

She never heard his quiet reply.

"_You."_


End file.
